


He Who Demands Does Not Command

by sophu (Aleccat)



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cuddles, D/s, Dom Hux, Dominant Hux, Emotions, Hair Pulling, Kinky sex, M/M, Pain, Pre-TFA, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Sub Kylo, Top Hux, bottom kylo, kiss, mental health, submissive Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleccat/pseuds/sophu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren was supposed to focus on one thing; finishing his grandfathers work.</p><p>But doing this, while fighting to stay away from the light side of the force, is proving to be too much.</p><p>When the destructive tantrums caused by Kylo become too much, a certain general decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NemuiKyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuiKyo/gifts).



  
Sparks where flying through the air, hitting surfaces with a hiss or sizzling out mid-air.  
The soft crackling and buzzing sound were emitted by a very familiar light saber aboard the Finalizer.

Said light saber slashed against an unfortunate wall, and control-panel it housed, leaving behind a charred black line through it.

The red glow of the saber shone against Kylo Ren’s mask, illuminating the metal stripes that framed the majority of his face.  
It made him look dangerous and menacing, along with his dark robes and tall stature.

He looked dangerous and in control, but inside he was in chaos.

His uneven breathing was amplified by his mask, and to a keen onlooker you could see that the arm that held on to the saber hilt was too tense, making it shake slightly.

But this was not apparent to people who did not know what to look for.  
Which meant that most of the Stormtroopers, that had had duties in that certain part of the Finalizer at the time of Kylo Ren’s violent outburst, had discreetly, and some less discreetly, run away from the scene in fear of their lives.  
Only a single white-clad trooper had been left behind.

They had been unfortunate enough to be caught by Kylo who had decided to hold the trooper back with a force-choke, forcing them slightly off of the ground.

The trooper had his hands clasped against their neck, feet kicking at the air in a desperate attempt at breaking free from the invisible force.  
But the fight in the soldier was dying out quite rapidly.

  
A loud ’click’ of shoes against the metal floor made Kylo pause mid-swing. His head whipped around to see who was approaching.

The sound came closer and closer. An even ’click, clack, click, clack’ filled the hall, only accompanied by the dull buzz and crackle of the light saber in Ren’s hand.

The tall and slender figure of General Hux finally appeared around the corner.

The man was perfectly dressed as always. Jacket and pants as crease-less as ever. Hair neatly styled and fiery in color. Shoes shining as if they had just been polished.  
His long coat was hanging from his shoulders like a cape, indicating that he had only just returned to the ship.

The two men locked eyes for a moment.  
The general was clearly angry though his face revealed barely anything. Only a little crease between his eyebrows and the sharp short steppes he was taking indicated his current state of anger.  
The rest of him lacked any visible emotions.

»Stop this nonsense at once, Ren« Hux said coolly, his voice echoing in the empty hallway.  
And even though Hux’s voice wasn't loud or booming, actually it wasn't anything but uninterested and cold, it was clearly not just a request.  
It was an order.

And even if Kylo was happy to disobey orders from Hux whenever he pleased, he was currently exhausted and had no need for rebellion right at this moment.

Kylo slowly lowered the saber, and released his grip on the poor Stormtrooper, who slid down the wall he had been caught against, while gasping for air.

Hux looked at the light saber, which was still buzzing and spewing sparks,  
then he looked back up at Kylo and said: »Turn that thing off, and follow me.«  
And without any other nonsense he turned on his heel and started walking away.

Without thinking Kylo turned off his saber, and before he even realized, he was following the general through the corridors.

The two men walked in silence for a few minutes. Their boots and breathing were the only sounds to break the silence.

The halls were empty, quite possibly due to Kylo’s episode.

The one to break the silence between the two of them was Hux.  
»These outbursts of yours are shameful.« He said as they continued to walk.  
»Using the force in such a manner is despicable.  
It is a waste of ability and quite frankly very frivolous.  
It is also making you look weak and foolish to anyone aboard this ship.«

Kylo felt a cold chill run down his spine and he shuttered.  
And as much as he hated to admit it Hux had a point.  
Using the force for himself was not helping him gain any respect on the ship.

He was already aware that he was causing Hux and Phasma more trouble than good, but now he felt slightly sick at the thought of what the Stormtroopers thought of him.  
And even though they were not his men, he wanted them to see him as someone powerful and strong.

The general had finally stopped walking, and his sudden stop in motion interrupted Kylo and his thoughts.  
Hux was looking at Kylo with his hands outstretched, clearly waiting for Kylo to give him something.

Confused Kylo looked from Hux’s hands to his face and back again. He had apparently missed something the man had said while he was deep in thought.

»Your light saber and helmet, Ren.« Hux said patiently. Or as patiently as he could.

It took the younger man a few seconds to really get what was asked of him.  
Confused he fumbled a little as he pulled the saber hilt off of his belt and placed it in Hux’s outstretched hands.

But he hesitated slightly with his helmet. He had never not worn it outside of his own rooms and quite liked that no one but Hux and Phasma knew what he looked like.

As if Hux could read his mind, he said:»We are in the Officers Wing.«  
Which was part of the ship where only Kylo, Phasma, Hux and other high-ranking members of the order were allowed.  
And incidentally also the only place on the ship that Kylo ever went without his mask on.

Still a little confused as to what was happening, Kylo slowly pulled off his helmet and gave it to the general.  
He opened his mouth to ask why Hux needed his things, but the man in question had already turned and started walking away.

That’s when Kylo finally realized what had happened.  
It was as if a it all just snapped into place in his brain.  
Hux had taken his things as a punishment.

He set off running and turned the corner of the next corridor just in time to use the force to stop Hux in his tracks.

»Don't you dare, Ren.« Hux said in a dangerous tone when he felt himself forced to a standstill.  
»Don't you dare use those petty tricks on me.«  
The tone in Hux’s voice made Kylo release his grip on the man at once, but he could not contain the plea that escaped his lips:»Give me back my things!«

Hux gave a short non-amused laugh.  
»If you want them back, it requires you to show me that you are mature enough to handle it.  
When you can prove that to me, then you can come begging for them again.«

And with that Hux brushed out some imaginary wrinkles in his sleeves, and walked off again without even looking at Kylo.

Kylo was stunned.  
He had not been punished for anything in years.  
Snoke had been happy to see him using his abilities and had otherwise been too distant to take note of Hux’s mentions of his episodes on-board the Finalizer.  
And Hux and Phasma were the only other two people that had authority enough to even try to make him suffer any kind of consequence for his actions.

The young mans emotions finally caught up with him.  
His throat closed up and his heart was beating fast.  
His hands were shaking with anger.

He balled up his hands to keep them from shaking and took in a short breath of air trying to calm himself.  
He needed to get his anger out, but Hux, the son of a bantha had made sure he couldn't.

In utter desperation Kylo turned on his heel and swung his clenched fist against the wall as hard as he could.

The sound was horrifying.  
The dull sound of strengthened metal reverberated through the hall, along with the smack of skin and bones hitting it.

Kylo howled in pain, cradling his hand to his chest.  
The pain and shock made his knees give out and he collapsed onto the floor.

He felt pathetic, curled up on the floor like that. His hand was throbbing and his whole body was shaking.  
At least no one was there to see him like that.  
Weak and defenseless, in pain and on the verge of tears.

After a few minutes he finally managed to pull himself up.  
Hunched over with his hurt hand against his chest he dragged himself back to his rooms.  
He let himself in and locked the door behind him.

The room was dark, but it was comforting and familiar to Kylo.  
He felt at home here. As at home as he'd felt in a long time. At home and safe.

He leaned back against the door, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor.  
As safe as his room felt he felt hollow inside.

He rested his head on his knees and finally let tears leak from his eyes. The ran down the bridge of his nose, and onto his knees, making them damp.  
Soon sobs took over and he sat there, back against the door and his long body curled into as small a space as possible.

He sat there for White a while, until his legs cramped up and forced him to move.  
He then dragged himself to his bed where he ditched his longer layers of clothing, leaving him in only his pants and inner tunic.

He threw himself onto the mattress, pulling his blankets over him in the same motion.

After burying his face in the pillow, he let exhaustion take over and quickly fell asleep.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wants his helmet and light saber back, but Hux is a force to be reckoned with.

The dull bell that signaled that it was dinner time woke up Kylo.   
It rang out loud and clear, but to Kylo the sound sounded far away and muffled.

He was curled up on his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, one arm under his pillow and the other cradled in front of his heart.

He felt pathetic, and it didn't help much that a dull throb had started in his hand that had had the unfortunate incident with the wall.

But not only did he feel pathetic, ha was mad.

He couldn't stand how easily Hux had tricked him.   
And he wanted his things back.

He needed a plan. Hux was not that easily dealt with, especially if he intended to take the upper hand and not use the force to satisfy his needs and desires.   
And as much as he despised the general, he still yearned for his respect.

Which would mean he'd absolutely have to manage without resorting to using the force.

The hours crept by as Kylo lay in the dark, plotting his revenge.

 

When Kylo finally dragged himself off of the bed he had formulated a ghost of a plan, but it would have to do. His anger towards Hux was peaking, and if he didn't act soon he would probably end up taking his anger out on something that didn't deserve it.

His hand still ached from punching the wall only a few hours earlier, and he wasn't keen on going to the med-bay for damages inflicted by himself.

Kylo ran his fingers through his tangled and messy hair, before taking in a deep breath of air.  
It was time to get his things back. Now or never.

He threw a glance at his boots, but decided to forgo them.  
So dressed down to his inner tunic and pants he opened the door and walked out into the hall.

Show time.

 

It was after hours, and everyone had retreated to their rooms.  
But Kylo was not known for doing what everyone else did.  
This was also the case with his confiscated light sabre and mask.

Any other persons would probably have waited till the morning, but Kylo hoped that he would take Hux by surprise.

He found himself outside Hux's chambers way too quickly, and stood for a few moments outside the door curling and un-curling his fists.  
He was furious at the general for having fooled him into giving up the things that were most important to him, but he was also slightly nervous about confronting the man head on.

Finally he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and pressed the button to open the door.  
For a second he felt his throat close up and a wave of anxiety washed over him. What if Hux had locked his door?

But fortunately for him the door slid open with a soft 'whoosh'.

He steeled himself while walking inside the room, finding, and focusing on, the anger that fuelled this crazy endeavour of his.

Hux's rooms where as immaculate and flawless as the man himself. Nothing seemed out of place. No dust, no stray books or papers. No real decorations either.  
The only thing out of place was Hux.  
The man was sitting casually on the edge of the bed, wearing his regular attire on his bottom half, but having stripped down into a white tank top for the night.  
He had clearly just sat up at the sound of the door opening, but didn't seem too surprised to see Kylo.  
Maybe he'd known Kylo was going to come?

Kylo threw those thought to the back of his mind, and zeroed his gaze onto the man on the bed.  
»Give me back my things.« He said in the most demanding voice he could muster, though it still felt a little limp compared to the tone he had heard Hux use on multiple occasions.  
But it would have to do. 

Hux stood up slowly, clearly taking his time in getting to Kylo's demand, making the anger in the younger man burn even brighter.   
He was not going to be ignored, but he was not going to let Hux play him either.

So he waited.   
Waited until Hux had stood up, stretched, straightened his white tank top and smoothed out the few wrinkles that had settled into his dark pants.  
When Hux finally looked up at Kylo again it was with a smirk in his eyes.  
»No.« He simply said.

Kylo had already taken a few aggressive steppes closer to Hux before he made himself stop in his tracks. He was supposed to take the upper hand in this. He was going to win this confrontation with Hux. He was going to win without cheating too.  
He had to.

So they just stood there for a while. Eyes burning holes into each other.

The one to break the silence was Kylo. His frustration was clearly showing when he said：»You will give me back my things or else..-«  
But to his surprise he was interrupted by Hux. The general had clearly had enough of Kylo’s demands.  
»Or what？！« Hux snapped, as he walked straight up to Kylo, forcing him to retreat backwards.  
Hux’s composure was cracking, and his anger underneath was burning embers and molten lava. The man was clearly about to explode.  
»Will you slice me to pieces with you lightsaber？ Use the force for your childish wants and needs？«   
With every few words said Hux took a step forwards, and Kylo was forced to take one backwards.  
»You are nothing but a tool in all this. A tool that can be replaced.  
Cleaning up your temper tantrums is degrading and I will not submit to this any longer!« Hux’s words stung worse than the sparks from Kylo's unstable light saber, and left Kylo speechless.

Then all of a sudden they had crossed to the other side of the room, and Kylo felt the back of his legs bump against the edge of Hux’s desk. 

Which meant he was now caught between Hux and the table, which had very much not been part of his plan.  
None of this had turned out as he’d planned.

They stood there for a moment. Kylo bent a little backwards over the table trying to put distance between him and Hux.  
Hux was towering over him like a beast ready to attack it's cornered prey.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds - cold blue ones against speckled brown ones.

Then Kylo foolishly opened his mouth and growled »Give me my things.«

And before he knew what was happening he found himself bent over the desk in Hux’ room. His tunic was pushed up around his wrists, baring his whole upper body, while holding his hands in place above his head.

» _You are such a whiny, pathetic, spoiled, little child_.« Hux said while hulking over Kylo's body.  
His voice had gone soft, and silky, but deadly like a serpents venom.  
It made chills run down Kylo’s spine.  
»And I think it is due time you learned to do as your told and not complain and throw these immature tantrums of yours.«   
Hux slowly leaned in closer to Kylo, until his words where nothing but a whisper in his ear.

One second Hux was leaning into Kylo, making his heart beat a thousand miles an hour. The next his weight was gone and cold air licked across his bare skin.  
Then there was a soft clink of metal against metal.

Kylo knew that the smartest move would be to do absolutely nothing. Nothing, or exactly what he was told.

But the curiosity got the best of him, and carefully Kylo turned so that he could see what was happening.   
What he hadn't expected to see was a glimpse of Hux sliding his belt out of the loops of his pants and doubling it up in one of his hands.

Kylo felt lightheaded. His heart felt as if it was sitting in his throat, beating too hard and too fast.  
His breathing had gone shallow, not quite filling up his lungs with every breath.

Cool, nimble fingers then slid into the waistband of Kylo’s pants, slowly sliding them, and his underwear, down to his knees.  
Once pulled down, the fabric slid the rest of the way to the floor by itself, leaving Kylo completely bare. Except for his clothing that unbecomingly held his hands and feet captive.

The room had gone quiet. The only sound was the two men breathing.

Until a soft ’swish’ broke that.

The belt swung through the air, slamming across the pale, bare skin of Kylo’s ass.

The pain was instant, sending a shock through the young mans body.  
The shock of it made tears well up in his eyes, and he couldn't keep back the ’yelp’ of pain, that was quickly followed by a soft whimper as the stinging pain quickly turned into an intense burn.

Hux leaned over Kylo again, his breath softly tickling the top of his ear.  
His voice was barely a whisper as he said: »No tantrums, Ren. I want you to take this punishment like a good boy.«

Hux then carefully pressed the leg of his pants into the burning patch of skin on Kylo’s behind, making Kylo whimper and squirm as the burn in his skin roared to life again.

Hux’s hand ran softly through Kylo’s hair, before closing on a chunk of hair and giving it a quick tug upwards, pulling Kylo’s head closer to his.

»I know you get frustrated and angry, but you need control.« Hux whispered before he moved away from Kylo, letting cool air rush against his sore skin.

The soft jingle of the belt closure was the only warning Kylo had before Hux’s belt slammed into his skin again.

His hands curled into the fabric of his tunic and he gritted his teeth as he tried his hardest to not let out a sound.  
But he couldn't help but squirm a little.  
But he managed to keep silent for the first hit, but then a second one landed on a sore patch of skin and had him cry out again.

And Hux was merciless. The belt swung again and again.

Soon tears were flowing freely, and every other hit or so had Kylo unwillingly let out a whimper or grunt of pain. He’d involuntarily to to move his body out of the way of the assault on his behind, but this only mad Hux put more force into it.

His fists where clinging onto his tunic for dear life, the knuckles having gone white a long time ago.  
He had also bitten down on a mouthful of fabric in an attempt to keep his noises at bay but to no avail.

His body was strained, every fiber of him trying to keep still and quiet.  
The pain had turned into a constant burn, and every hit was kindling on the fire.

He was aware that he was hurting, but to his surprise he found pleasure in the pain.

Perhaps a bit too much, as he found that with every hit that Hux laid upon him, he rocked his growing erection against the edge of the desk.

His whimpers and grunts soon turned from being due to pain and strained as he tried to quiet himself, to those of pleasure as he kept rocking himself to the rhythm of Hux’s punishment.

He was too far gone to be aware in Hux knew what he was causing, or not.

In any case it didn't matter much, as his will to fight was slipping through his fingers more and more by every hit of the belt.   
He was being loud and and he didn't care.

He was crying unrestrained and moaning into the fabric of his tunic.

And finally came the hit that send Kylo over the edge.

It send shivers through every inch of his body, making him feel more alive than he'd felt in ages.  
He let out a soft whimper as he slumped onto the table, all his tension going out of him at the same time.

Hux stopped his assault on Kylo’s now torn and bleeding flesh. Letting the belt fall onto the floor with a loud ’clang’.

The sound reverberated through the room, only accompanied by the sound of the two men breathing hard.

There was a moment where it felt as if the universe stood still.   
And then Hux moved away, letting the cool air lick against Kylo’s torn flesh.

Too exhausted and spent to think or move Kylo just clung to the desk as if it was the one thing keeping him alive.

He should have felt humiliated or angry after what had just happened, but his mind couldn't muster the energy to process any of it.

 

His head being as out of commission as it was, Kylo had all but forgotten that he wasn't alone.  
Hux hadn't left the room.

So when something warm and damp was pressed onto the skin just below his ass, he almost jumped.

»Stay still. This has to be done.« Hux said in a calm tone.  
He wiped, what Kylo assumed was a rag, over Kylo’s torn skin, softly patting in areas that had seen the worst of it.   
It made Kylo whimper yet again, but he was too exhausted to give much more of a reaction, even when the pain called for it.

Treating Kylo’s bruised and battered behind was ended by Hux carefully smoothing something cool and slimy over the broken skin.

Hux then moved on to detangling Kylo’s hands from the sleeves of his tunic.   
Nimble fingers pulled the fabric up and away from Kylo, and dropped the wrinkled piece of clothing on the floor.

Kylo stared at those pale and slender hands as they worked. He didn't remember having ever seen Hux without his black gloves on.  
Today had been a day of firsts it seemed.

»Stand up, Ren.« Hux said, his voice bringing Kylo back to the present.  
With a bit of determination Kylo forced himself to stand, even though his legs felt weak, and there was a soreness throughout his whole body that he had never known was possible.

Hux chuckled softly, amused by the state of the Lord Ren.  
He softly pressed the damp rag he'd used previously onto Kylo’s stomach, wiping away the mess Kylo had made on himself.

When Hux was finished he wiped his hands with the rag, giving Kylo a quick once-over.  
A soft smirk broke out on Hux’s face, and he said: »You might not learned your lesson, but I think we both learned something tonight.«

»Go sleep, Ren.« Hux finished, turning and walking away to what was probably the bathroom.

The invitation was clear. Go to bed. Go to my bed.   
Kylo stared at the double bed in the middle of the room as if it was going to take off his head.  
But he had been invited, and he was not going to be able to stand for much longer, as his legs were about to give away under him.

Before he managed to change his mind, Kylo dove for the bed.  
He collapsed onto the soft mattress, carelessly pulling the duvet around his naked body.

The ache and exhaustion finally took over, making Kylo’s eyes and body heavy.  
He let his eyes slide shut, and released a deep, but content, sigh.

Sleep was about to take over when the bed dipped slightly, and Hux slid under the covers.

»You did well, Ren.«  
Hux said quietly.

And then Kylo fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a long week, or I am just a good old fashioned fanfiction write who cannot a stick to her own schedule.
> 
> In reality, as long as I don't earn anything by writing I have to be real and focus on the real world life. As boring as it is.
> 
> It also didn't help that this chapter was really hard to write.   
> How do you make a damn spanking exciting?!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it though, and that it was worth the wait.
> 
> As for future updates, I don't want to promise something I can't keep. But I can say that I am halfway through writing the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> When your best friend gets you stuck in the trash compactor, the only reasonable thing to do is to dig yourself deeper into it.
> 
> This is the first piece of creative writing I've done in years, and seeing how I am not very versed in Star Wars lore I might not have made the best decision ever.
> 
> But gosh dang I love these two men to pieces.


End file.
